


Take My Heart (You Can Have It If You Want It)

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Disco Roller Skate AU, Dream Sex, Gertrud is alive bc I say so, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Riddlebird - Freeform, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Edward Nygma is tasked with retrieving some papers from a roller rink, what happens next is something he’d never expect





	Take My Heart (You Can Have It If You Want It)

Edward Nygma wouldn’t have usually entered a place like this, but it was for work. It seemed that one of his coworkers had left some paperwork with an employee and it was his job to retrieve it. The music could be heard from down the road where he parked. 

_Anytime is the right time, baby,  
Come on and, take my heart  
It's all yours if you want it, baby_

His nose was immediately hit by a thick wall of cigarette smoke and something that reminded him of one time in college as he opened the doors. He stepped into the dimly lit place. Ed made his way to the skate rental counter. 

“May I speak to a manager?” He asked. It was apparent that this place had a different dress code than he was used to. Fishnets and glitter galore, it was certain that Ed stuck out like a sore thumb. The blonde girl at the counter seemed to be more focused flirting with some girl behind her. 

“Why?” She asked. Then she eyed him up and down. She knew he had never seen him before. 

“Huh? Oh well I’m from the GCPD-“

“You’re a cop? You don’t look like a cop.” She sipped from her styrofoam cup. 

“No, I’m not a cop. I’m with forens-“

“Oh for the dude that robbed that rich ladies locker? Serves her right for using that cheap lock.” She chuckled. Ed furrowed his brow then shook his head.

“Go talk to Oswald, he’s the assistant manager. But it’s a five dollar rental fee.” She revealed. Ed groaned. 

“I don’t even want to skate though,” he tried to argue

“You have to have skates on the floor and that’s where he is.” She retorted. He sighed and fished out the money. Ed was given his skates and only the description of “you’ll know him when you see him” to find this Oswald person. He put his skates on and stood up before he realized just how long it had been since he’d roller skated. With wobbly movements he made his way onto the floor, but a shove from a red headed girl flung him straight into a black haired man. The two fell to the ground, Ed on top of the other man. 

“Whoa, cutie, at least buy me a drink first.” He chuckled. Ed slipped from between the fishnet covered legs and sat in front of the man he knocked down. He was dressed in black fishnets, a black leotard with lace fringe on top, and a sparkling sport coat. His black hair was slicked back into a pompadour and his light eyes were glimmering. 

“I-I apologize, I haven’t done this since I was a child.” Ed helped the other man up. 

“No harm done, what’s one more bruise going to do? Names Oswald by the way,” so this was the Oswald he needed to find. 

“You’re just who I need! I’m with the G-“

“Haven’t even asked me on a date and you’re already professing your love, how sweet.” 

“I’m with the GCPD forensics department, my co-worker left some papers here. A blonde girl told me to find you,” Ed spat out. It seemed the employees liked to talk. Oswald chuckled. 

“I see what this is, that was Barbara. She’s an assistant manager here too, probably too busy with Tabs to care. I’ll take you back to the office.” He made his way onto his feet and helped Ed up, leading him by the hand to the back office. The music was softer back in the office, Ed could finally hear himself think. He sat in a chair as Oswald rifled through the desk drawer, pulling out a flask. 

“Want some?” He offered. Ed shook his head. 

“I don’t drink on the job,” to which Oswald chuckled. 

“It’s just juice, adult juice.” He rifled through the papers until he found what Ed was looking for. 

“Figures he didn’t sign anything,” Oswald muttered as he pulled out a pen and forged his bosses signature. Before handing them over, Oswald kissed the page with his pink lipstick covered lips. He was such a beautiful man, Ed had never found a man beautiful before. It was his feminine features, his long lashes and his soft lips. 

“Here you go cutie, this should be everything you need.” Oswald stated before handing the papers over. Ed ran his finger over the lipstick stain while Oswald was focused on the flask. 

“Thank you,” He folded the papers up before making his way back to the lobby. As Ed returned his skates, Barbara smirked at him. 

“You’ll be back,” she commented. Ed gave her a confused look. He didn’t ever plan on returning, but sometimes life has a different plan. 

The ride back to the GCPD was a long and quiet one. He couldn’t get that man out of his head. Oswald was truly an unique individual. He was so confident in himself and his dress, Ed wondered what he could find out about the man. When he arrived back to his work, he set the papers on Harvey’s desk. 

“How’d you like it there Ed?” Harvey chuckled. Ed shook his head. 

“It was definitely different,” 

Harvey looked over the papers, when he noticed the lipstick. 

“Meet any women?” He asked. Ed’s cheeks turned red when he realized why Harvey was asking that question. 

“That was on there when I picked up the papers,” Ed lied, but his face said otherwise. 

As Ed laid in bed that night, Oswald wouldn’t leave his mind. Sure men had flirted with him before, but it never meant anything. But Oswald was different, he had an feminine energy and something mysterious about him that intrigued Mr. Nygma. His dreams were invaded by the raven haired man. 

_Ed entered his apartment to find that his apartment had a dim red glow._

_“Hello?” He called out, then the music began._

_I'm riding high, I want to take you home to trip with me. Can't free my mind, wanna take you on a love high_

_There Oswald laid, legs spread. He looked so innocent, a pout on his parted lips. He still had the roller skates on, but his outfit had changed to a sequined pair of shorts and black cropped tee shirt that read the word DARLING in silver script. He had one piece of hair hanging between his eyes, and Ed was itching to touch him and fix it. But Oswald was like art and Ed was afraid to touch._

_“Come on cutie, don’t be shy.” Oswald purred. Yet Ed stood frozen in his tracks, he wanted to move to the bed but he couldn’t. Oswald rolled his eyes._

_“Gonna make me work for it?” He asked as he skated his way over to frozen man. No words escaped his lips as Oswald got on one knee to unzip Ed’s pants. How he stayed so balanced on those skates, Ed wasn’t sure. Oswald giggled at the question mark underwear that Ed was sporting._

_“I don’t think there’s any question here,” Oswald teased as he slowly removed Ed’s cock. The way Oswald stared at his cock caused it to twitch. Oswald grinned and ran his tongue up Ed’s length. It wasn’t long before he was taking the cock into his mouth. Ed was trying to not buck his hips and choke the man beneath him. Ed’s slender fingers were locked in Oswald’s glitter dusted mane._

“Gooooooood morning Gotham City! It’s a foggy six A.M. today, so make sure your head is clear when driving to work today!” The radio announcer bellowed, stirring Ed from his sleep. _What the hell was that?_ He thought as he made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Sure Ed had experienced a sex dream before, but never with a man and certainly never so intimate. _Maybe if I just figure out who he is, he’ll get out of my brain._

The drive to work was awfully foggy, just like the radio said; and Ed’s head was anything but clear. Ed usually made his way to the lab first, to turn on the equipment. But that day Ed beelined his way to Harvey’s desk. The gruff man was munching on a bagel and staring at his computer clock. 

“What disappears as soon as you say its name?” Ed asked. Harvey audibly groaned. 

“Hopefully you Ed. It is ten minutes till my shift starts and I still have another bagel to eat.” He grumbled. Ed could tell by the smell of his black coffee that Harvey had a rough night. 

“The answer was silence, but speaking of names...could you possibly look up say a first name and see if someone has a record?” 

Harvey shot him a look. 

“Do you have a last name too?” He asked, now interested in whatever scheme Ed had planned. 

“No, but I doubt there are many people with this first name.” 

Harvey sighed and logged onto his computer.

“Best I can do is see if we had any fingerprints for someone with the same name, what’s the name?” 

“Oswald.”

Harvey didn’t even press a key, he turned to face Ed. 

“Why are you wanting to know about him?” 

That answer made Ed nervous, so he decided to bend the truth a little. 

“He was the person I talked to last night about the papers, I just figured someone in that part of Gotham has a past.” 

Harvey shook his head. 

“That place is trouble, everyone who works there has some sort of past. Jim’s met the kid a few times, ask him about it when he comes in.” Harvey responded. Like clockwork, five minutes before his shift, Jim Gordon walked in. Harvey shot Jim a warning “hey Nygma is here” glance before he sat down. Ed smiled at Jim. 

“Morning Ed,” Jim said. 

“He wants to know about Cobblepot,” Harvey stated, to which Jim sighed. 

“Sit down over here,” Jim ushered as he pulled up a file.

“His name is Oswald Cobblepot, lives with his mother and probably will until she dies. To her, he’s a perfect angel who does no wrong-“

“But she’s misinformed?”

“Severely. We’ve had him in here a couple times but it does no good, he’s smart. Even when he killed, his mom said that we were to blame. That roller rink is a front, but we can’t ever gather enough evidence to put them all away. He plays innocent, why do you want to know about him?”

The clock clicked to 7 A.M., and Ed immediately darted to the lab. Surely Oswald wasn’t all bad, there was no way he could be. All day Oswald was in the back of Ed’s brain, in his glitter and roller skates. He had to see him again. So he worked through lunch so he could go home an hour early. But clock out time came finally and Ed practically sprinted out the door, practically knocking over Jim and Harvey. 

“Where the hell is he going?” Jim asked. 

“Thought Ed was different, but he’s going exactly where we told him not to.” Harvey replied. 

~

Ed made his way into the roller rink, the loud disco was replaced with a local radio station. Instead of Barbara, a curly haired teen sat at the rental desk. She seemed to be more interested in the journal she was reading than the desk. 

“Excuse me?” Ed asked kindly. She looked up at him, then set her reading material down. 

“Can I help you?” She replied in a snarky tone.

“Yes, I’m looking for Oswald.” He said. That seemed to change her tune. Her lips turned into a mischievous smirk. 

“Why?” She pried. Ed felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and he could tell that the girl noticed it too. 

“Oh, well he ain’t here yet.” She said, but a cough at the concession area said otherwise. There sat Oswald with some witchy looking woman with graying blonde locks. Ed scoffed and made his way to them. Oswald was dressed in black sparkly shorts, a white tank top, and a purple ringleader coat. His hair wasn’t yet done up yet, the shaggy hair pushed to the side. 

“Hello old friend!” Oswald proclaimed as he saw Ed approach the table. Ed gave a polite smile to the two. 

“Who is this?” The woman asked. Oswald sat down his slushie. 

“Right, introductions! This is my lovely mother Gertrud, we each lunch together every day. Mother, this is a new friend of mine. His name is Ed...I believe.” He chuckled. Gertrud smiled at him. She had such kind but sad eyes. 

“Hello dear, how do you know my precious boy?” She implored. Seemed that Gertrud was protective, but very supportive of her son. 

“Oh, well I met him last night actually. I lost my footing and crashed right into him,” Ed chuckled. 

“My Oswald is very talented at skating, he always seems to get bruises and cuts from the floor though. I’ve told him to be more careful out there, but he always gets back up.” 

Oswald smiled, then glanced at Ed’s watch. 

“It’s nearly five mother, I’ll see you tonight.” Oswald stated as he hugged his mom tight before she exited the booth. Ed took her place across from Oswald. 

“I’m guessing she doesn’t know about what you do?” Ed quipped. Oswald took a slow sip of his slushie, licking his syrup stained lips before responding. 

“What do you know about what I do cutie?” He asked. Ed knew about the petty thefts, and that he had killed at least two people. 

“I know that you’ve done what you’ve had to do to survive.” He replied. Oswald liked that answer. 

“Yet here you are, why is that?” But Ed couldn’t admit that he had dreamt about the two of them in a sexual exchange. 

“I just had to come back, have an actual conversation with you.” He admitted. Oswald smiled, his eyes looked so full of hope.

“Well, I teach skating classes tonight. But I only teach two classes, so feel free to stay. You might learn something too,” Oswald joked. Ed decided to take him up on that offer, it couldn’t hurt to learn a new skill. 

Ed munched on a soft pretzel and cheese as he watched Oswald help a young girl do a figure eight. The way Oswald made his way around the wooden floored rink was something of an art form. The smaller male made his way over to Ed. 

“Turn me on my side and I am everything. Cut me in half and I am nothing. What am I?” Ed recited. Oswald tilted his head. 

“Was that a riddle?” He asked, stealing a sip of Ed’s water. He coughed at the taste. 

“What the hell is that?” Oswald removed the lid and sniffed the liquid. 

“Yes it was, do you like riddles? And it’s water,” Ed replied. Oswald only giggled. 

“You’re so cute,” He sang before returning to the floor. Ed looked at the lipstick stained straw, Oswald had opted for a purple lipstick that night. Sipping from the same straw was almost like kissing Oswald, _almost_. He was perfectly fine by himself, sitting and watching Oswald. But Selina thought he looked a little lonely. 

“Man, you’ve sure got a thing for him don’t you?” She insinuated, but Ed’s full attention on how Oswald looked bending over. 

“Hey Pengy, how about you show these people that move you just learned?” She called out. Oswald turned his nose up at that nickname, but there seemed to be a nonverbal understanding between the two otherwise. Oswald grinned and took to the center of the floor. With every turn and twist, Oswald sent a seductive message to Ed. After doing the performance, Oswald skated over to Selina and Ed. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the rental counter?” Oswald asked the girl.

“Yeah, But it’s not like anyone comes in to free skate on the nights you guys teach classes. Speaking of which, why can’t I teach a class?” Selina responded. 

“When we start offering classes on teen angst on skates, you can teach.” Oswald jested. She rolled her eyes before making her way to the concession stand. He sat across from Ed. Any loose pieces of hair were plastered to his face, but his makeup hadn’t seemed to budge. 

“So where are we eating? I’m starved after that.” Oswald asked. 

“Well one of Gotham’s finest diners is down the road, well I’ve heard it’s the best. I haven’t personally gone, but my co-worker Harvey says it’s good.” Ed suggested. 

Only in Gotham would you see a man dressed like the ringleader of some sexy circus dining with a man who looked like his best friend was a textbook (which for part of Ed’s life that actually was the case) at a diner together. The two entered together, Oswald’s arm wrapped around Ed’s. Oswald had a terrible injury to his lower leg, which made Ed curious how he could skate so well. The two were seated at a booth, where Oswald ordered a chocolate shake and some fries. Ed ordered nachos. 

“So, tell me all about the mysterious Ed.” Oswald said.

“Well, my name is Edward E. Nygma. I’m a forensic scientist with the GCPD. I attended Gotham University before that, and I’m a big fan of riddles.” Ed wasn’t used to having to tell his story. Oswald shot a straw wrapper right at Ed’s forehead.

“Boring, tell me something interesting. Not something they’d write in your obituary.” He mused. Ed shook his head and adjusted his glasses. He knew Oswald had killed in his day, so admitting his dark secret to someone who had done the same could maybe benefit Ed. 

“I’ve killed two people-“

Oswald slammed his hands on the table and laughed. 

“Now that’s more like it! That’s interesting. Did you have fun when you did it?” He pried. He had done it out of anger, but there was a small part of him was that was absolutely thrilled to see the blood on his hands. Ed nodded meekly. Oswald’s sinister grin stirred a feeling of wanting in Ed’s core. Oswald was excited by the idea of Ed covered in blood. He wondered how Ed killed, did he make the people beg? 

“I didn’t mean to! I-I got upset, he was hurting her...” Ed trailed off. Oswald’s smile fell. 

“Oh, _her_. I get it, someone hurt your girlfriend and you did what you had to. She’s a lucky girl,” he stated sadly. 

“I kind of killed her too...I didn’t mean to though. She just wouldn’t listen to me,” Ed replied, gritting his teeth. Oswald grazed Ed’s clenched fist with his painted fingers. 

“Listen, I understand more than anyone.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Ed smiled and unclenched his fist, taking Oswald’s into his. Oswald blushed. 

“You asked about me, so tell me about yourself. I want to know all about the all powerful Oswald.” Ed hummed as the waitress sat down their food. 

“My name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. I live with my best friend, my mom Gertrud. She thinks I work at the roller rink, which is half true. She doesn’t know what I’ve done, the blood I’ve spilled.” He said in between sips of his shake. 

“She can’t possibly believe you’ve done no wrong, she’s had to read a newspaper or something.” Ed inquired. 

“The only news she gets is from the bar fly that runs the liquor store down the block who believes that the news is just propaganda from the government and that I’m gay because I stood outside during a lunar eclipse without shoes.” Oswald explained. Ed’s eyebrow raised as he put a chip in his mouth. 

“Any injury I get, I just blame it on the roller rink.” He added. Ed’s eyes glanced downward towards Oswald’s leg that was under the table. Oswald took notice of his wandering eyes. 

“I bet you’re wondering how I can even skate with such a horrible injury. It’s really not that difficult, the shape of my foot hasn’t been affected. I do usually wear a brace under my skate.” Ed had so many questions, but he didn’t think it’d be alright to flat out ask all of them. Before they had left the rink, Oswald had changed out of his shorts to a pair of black pants. So that meant that Ed couldn’t see his bare ankle.

They talked for hours about everything and nothing at all. Holding hands turned to kissing, and kissing turned into Ed and Oswald parked in a parking lot together. Ed’s seat was leaned back as Oswald took Ed’s cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before wrapping his lips around the hardened member. Ed felt a little guilty that he wasn’t doing anything to please Oswald, but little did he know that every noise out of Ed’s mouth was pleasure enough. 

“F-Fuck you feel so good! You’re so beautiful with my cock in your mouth,” Ed praised, involuntarily bucking his hips upward and forcing his cock down Oswald’s throat. Oswald feigned a choking sound as Ed put his hand on the back of Oswald’s now disheveled hairdo.

“Oswald...you’re so amazing...God your mouth is heavenly~” If he wasn’t busy at the moment, Oswald would’ve been grinning ear to ear. He liked the praise. As Ed neared finishing, his movements and speech became more sporadic. He was practically face fucking Oswald at that point, using his hand to guide Oswald’s head. Ed had never had a blowjob that was so sloppy, but he didn’t mind the mess he’d have to clean up later. He figured that he should pull out before he finished, but Oswald’s puppy dog eyes staring lovingly at him caused him to spill onto Oswald’s face. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Ed immediately yelped. Oswald licked his now semen drenched lips and smiled. 

“I’m fine Ed, I’ve had worse things on my face than an attractive mans cum. It’s best that I wipe it off before it dries, do you have any napkins?” Oswald replied. Ed searched for a napkin, finding one in the glove compartment. Oswald looked at the car clock as he cleaned his face. 

“Almost midnight, mother’s probably convinced I’ve ran off with a devil woman. Hopefully her old friend whiskey made her go to bed early,” 

An idea crossed Oswald’s mind. 

“How about you come stay with me tonight? My bed is comfortable and mother won’t be awake at this hour. There’s no sense in you driving home this late, especially in Gotham. You never know what kind of criminals are lurking around.” He suggested with a wink. Ed was a little confused, while he was excited at the idea he wasn’t sure why Oswald was offering such a thing after only a blowjob. But it was getting late, and Ed’s prolactin levels were definitely elevated. So he agreed. 

As soon as Ed’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. For Oswald, this was a relatively early night. He decided to have a bath. The steaming water enveloped his aching body and a soft sigh fell from his lips. Being a full time criminal/roller rink manager was taxing. He looked over his body, his scrawny frame was covered in bruises and scars. That’s why he liked the roller rink, he could wear anything he wanted under the dim lights and no one would see his flaws. 

With a baby wipe, Oswald removed his makeup from his face. He stared at the wipe for a moment before balling it up and tossing it. Fresh faced and relaxed, Oswald decided it was time for bed. He slipped into a purple sleep sweater and black briefs. Sometimes it’s the little things in life, like how Ed fell asleep with his glasses on. Oswald carefully removed the frames, studying Ed’s resting face. He tried to keep his distance, but Oswald’s naturally cold body was drawn to the heat radiating off Ed. 

Instead of his usual radio, Ed woke up to soft snores. He smiled and looked at Oswald with blurry eyes until he pushed his glasses up. Oswald looked so much softer when he slept. The smaller mans head laid peacefully on Ed’s chest, his sweater covered arm draped across Ed’s stomach. 

“Wake up dear, I’m making those pancakes you like. How many do you want? And don’t say none because I won’t have my boy wast-“ Gertrud entered the room, and immediately grabbed a hair brush as a weapon. 

“ _Ohh_ , my God you scared me. I wasn’t aware we had company. Can I get you some coffee?” she greeted. Ed’s cheeks were burning. Oswald rustled under the blankets, his arm lazily wandering to Ed’s waist. His hand grazed the mans hardened member and Ed about jumped out of his skin. Gertrud seemed none the wiser as she put away Oswald’s clothes. 

“A cup of coffee would be nice, thank you.” Ed responded. He didn’t really want any coffee, he just wanted her to leave. But Gertrud unknowingly took her sweet time as her son teased the man next to him. Ed was an avid fan of morning play, even if he had only received it a few times. 

“Darling, it’s rude to sleep while your friend is already awake.” Gertrud half scolded. Oswald was awake, but he didn’t feel like acknowledging the conversation with his mother. Instead he felt like snaking his arm into Ed’s pants and wrapping his fingers around the hardened shaft. Ed looked at Oswald in disbelief, only to find he was grinning. 

“Do you want me to bring your coffee to you?” Gertrud asked, but Ed was more focused on holding back a moan. 

“Yes...uhh no actually. I-I’ll come get it,” He stammered. Once Gertrud left, Oswald threw back his blanket.

“You are insane!” Ed hissed as Oswald quickened his pace. 

“Would you rather I stop?” Oswald teased. Ed pulled him into a passionate kiss as Oswald pressed his hardening self against Eds body. 

“Oswald, it’s not fair if only I get something out of this, I can make you feel good too.” Ed pleaded. He needed to make Oswald feel as good as he made Ed feel. Oswald seemed confused by that concept. In all of Oswald’s years, he had never once been on the receiving end of the pleasure (from another person that is). He’d given more than one blowjob to an important businessman; but they’d all been drunk and it meant nothing to him. Married men generally don’t cheat because they want to pleasure someone else, they do it to be pleasured. 

So Oswald tried his best to not seem inexperienced as Ed pulled off the black briefs. His puppy dog eyes, freckles, and pink cock head were a triple threat to Ed as he took the cock into his hand. The feeling of someone else’s hand on his cock besides his own caused Oswald’s member to twitch. 

“How does it feel?” Ed purred. Oswald whined softly. 

“R-Really fucking good,” Oswald said with a needy breath. Though their hands were similar, Ed’s felt completely different than Oswald. Oswald soon found out that Ed’s mouth was even better. His warm tongue ran the length of a protruding vein along Oswald’s cock. The man let out a sharp whine as Ed bobbed his head. He tried to focus on one particularly curly piece of Ed’s hair in an attempt to not finish too quickly. But Oswald was fairly new to this side of sin. Ed hadn’t pleased a man like this before, but his lack of a gag reflex made it easy. 

“Ed, I’m not gonna last-“ Oswald grunted, grabbing a pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure. Ed could still hear the muffled profanities as he popped off of his cock and returned to using his hand, though he didn’t wipe his face of the saliva and pre-cum. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ed panted, sending Oswald over the edge. Thick ropes of cum painted Ed’s hand and Oswald’s bedding. Feeling Oswald soften, Ed removed his hand and smiled. 

~

“You got any plans tonight Nygma?” Jim inquired one afternoon. Ed had recently returned from a week long forensics conference upstate, and he had yet to go see Oswald. 

“I might go see a friend, why do you ask?” Ed responded as he printed out some documents for the blonde man. 

“Harvey and I were gonna get drinks tonight, I was just wondering if you’d be interested.” This was huge for Ed, no one ever invited him to after work activities. 

“Normally, I’d love to but I’ll have to pass tonight.” But Jim didn’t seem to like that answer.

“Come on, I’ll even pay for your drinks. It’ll be fun,” he insisted, which raised a red flag for Ed. It was apparent that Jim was hiding something. He didn’t actually want a friendship with Ed, but Ed planned to use that to his advantage. 

“I am always in front of you, but you will never see me. What am I?” 

Jim held back a groan, he wasn’t a fan of Ed’s constant riddles, but he needed this to work. 

“The future?” He guessed. Ed clapped his hands together. 

“Correct! There’s no fooling you. But I really will have to reschedule for a _future_ date.” 

The roller rink was a happening place as Ed entered. He looked at the rink to try and spot his friend. 

“Funny seeing you here,” Barbara chuckled as she skated around Ed. 

“Funny?”

“Yes, funny. Just like how it’s funny you didn’t come visit Oswald, all things considered.” That told Ed that every employee in that building knew about his debut blowjob, even if that wasn’t the case. 

“All things considered?”

Barbara groaned, assuming Ed was truly dense, but then she remembered Oswald mentioning Ed being out of town. 

“Ohhh, you don’t know do you?” She asked, but was quickly whisked away by Tabitha before she could explain. Filled with fear, Ed made his way around the building to find Oswald. He spent what felt like an hour searching with no avail, but he did find Selina at the concession stand. 

“Where is Oswald?” He questioned. Selina looked over at Ed’s watch. 

“It’s almost seven, so he’s probably in the back office. You’re lucky we didn’t ban you from this place like we did those cops,” she explained. 

“Barbara said something happened to Oswald, what happened?” He persisted. 

“I’ll tell you for a price, buy me two slices of pizza. Final offer.” Selina said. Ed sighed and took a five out of his pocket. 

“Your little friends came by while you were at that nerd conference. Tried to take Oswald away, so him and the blonde went two rounds in the alley while his buddy sat in here and ate some nachos. Tabitha eventually got them to leave. He took a few days off to nurse his wounds and get constant attention from his mom, now he’s been doing more office work.” Selina explained. Ed gritted his teeth and felt his blood boiling, Jim and Harvey knew that Oswald was special to him. Hurting Oswald meant severe repercussions. 

The back office always seemed colder, but Ed chalked that up to the lack of motion. He knocked on the door, but he wasn’t sure that Oswald could hear him over the music he was playing. Oswald turned to face the door, his eyes lighting up as he saw Ed. He hobbled to the door and embraced Ed in a tight hug, breathing in his scent. 

“How was your conference?” He asked. Ed tilted Oswald’s head up for a gentle kiss, taking a second to examine. The bruise around Oswald’s eye was turning yellow, but his lip had yet to heal fully. Ed stroked Oswald’s soft cheek with his thumb.

“Jim will pay for what he did,” he murmured. The dark look in Ed’s eyes excited Oswald. Oswald pressed his lips to Ed’s, some blood from his busted lip transferring to Ed’s lips. He pulled away and touched his lip, examining the dark red fluid before pulling Oswald into a hungry kiss. The couple stumbled back towards the desk and Ed lifted Oswald onto the desk. Oswald began kissing and sucking on Ed’s neck as Ed palmed Oswald’s member through his pants. 

“You know, Jim invited me out for drinks tonight but I’m sure it was so I wouldn’t figure out what he did to you.” Ed said, causing Oswald to stop and look at him. 

“Call him and tell him you’ll be there in fifteen minutes,”

~

Ed knocked on Jim’s door three times before he finally answered. Upon stepping into the apartment, Ed adjusted his glasses. 

“So, Harvey had something come up? What a shame, but I guess it’s just us now.” He pointed out as he Jim handed him a beer. It wasn’t Ed’s first alcohol choice, but he had to play the role of a gracious guest. 

“Yeah, listen Nygma you’re a smart man. Why you choose to hang out with those people makes no sense, I’m not telling you how to live but I’m just saying you’d be better off without.” Jim explained, but Ed was only focused on finishing the beer so none got on the carpet when he broke the bottle against a chair. Jim’s eyes widened, he inched towards his gun until there was a knock on the door. Jim wasn’t expecting any other guests, but Ed was. 

Oswald stepped into the room after Ed opened the door. He was dressed in his greatest outfit yet, a full three piece black suit with a purple tie. His hair and makeup were equally as classy. 

“Hello old friend, what a nice home you have. Such a shame your blood is going to ruin the floors.” Oswald tsked as he made his way to the kitchen. While Jim was focused on the criminal in his kitchen mixing drinks, Ed was sneaking up behind him. All it took was one punch to knock Jim out, but Ed threw a few more for good measure. 

“At least he has good taste in liquor, fancy a cocktail? I’m calling it the Nygma, strong, green and will knock you on your ass.” 

“Sounds great!”

Ed put on a record while Oswald mixed drinks. They cheers’ed to a job well done and a drink well mixed. It didn’t take long for the alcohol to find their bloodstreams. 

“The lover's privilege, The hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith; To the married woman, hope; What am I?” Ed murmured to the tipsy Oswald that was raiding through Jim’s cabinets for a snack. 

“I think the answer is a kiss...This man doesn’t have any good snacks! Such a terrible host,” he quipped. Ed leaned in for a kiss before he searched the higher cabinets.

“I found some caramel sauce, we could retire to Jim’s room and make a mess.” Ed suggested. Oswald smiled, his cheeks tinged pink. He walked over to Jim and removed a pair of handcuffs from Jim’s duffle and handcuffed him to a pipe. 

Oswald entered Jim’s bedroom to find Ed stark naked holding the jar of caramel. 

“Can’t say I’m not intrigued, but I am a little confused.” Oswald commented. Ed’s devilish grin gave Oswald the same warm feeling that liquor did. 

“Strip down, I’m going to take care of you.” He instructed. Oswald did as he was told. Ed watched as Oswald made his way onto the bed, he looked so beautiful splayed out and ready for whatever Ed had to offer. With two fingers, Ed dipped into the caramel. He dabbed a little on Oswald’s neck first, then some on each of his pale thighs. He completed his sugary art piece by running a single caramel covered finger down Oswald’s stomach and stopped just shy of his already hardening member. 

“Safe word?” Ed asked. Oswald was quiet for a moment, he was still new to the whole sexual scene but that didn’t mean he wasn’t 100% willing to take whatever Ed was going to dish out. 

“Pineapple,” Oswald murmured. 

“Pineapple,” Ed repeated before licking and sucking on Oswald’s neck, leaving one very noticeable hickey. He adored the soft sighs and gasps coming from Oswald. But he wanted more, so he quickly moved onto Oswald’s oh so sensitive thighs. As Ed’s cheek grazed his cock, Oswald debated grabbing his hair and making Ed suck him off right then and there; but then he wouldn’t get to see just what Ed had in store. 

“ _Eddd,_ ” Oswald whined as Ed licked over his balls, up his shaft, and around his swollen pink head. He pulled his mouth away and looked up. Those puppy eyes of his made Ed melt. 

“Tell me what you need little bird,” 

“I need you in me,” he begged. Oswald was nothing if not a little greedy, and he wanted all he handle of Ed Nygma. In lieu of lube, Ed instructed Oswald to suck on his fingers. Once they were slick with saliva, Ed pushed the two fingers deep into Oswald. 

“You’re so tight, but so eager.” Ed purred, not that he expected him to respond. Oswald was more focused on Ed’s fingers, whimpering as his lovers fingers grazed nerves that went straight to his weeping cock. 

“I’ll go slow,” Ed promised as he put a condom on his hard cock. In a perfect world Ed would have a bottle of lube so he could properly slick up the beautiful man before him. He watched Oswald’s face as he slipped his cock in. Watching his face twist in simultaneous pain and pleasure encouraged Ed to go deeper. Oswald greedily took every inch of Ed, throwing his head back as Ed began to thrust. 

“Nygma? Oswald? Are you guys still here?” A disoriented Jim asked, quickly realizing he was handcuffed to a pipe. Oswald couldn’t help but laugh, though it sounded more guttural than he intended. 

“Are you gu...oh God don’t tell me you guys are in my room!” Jim yelled. The obscene sounds coming from his room told him all he needed to know. Nothing Jim could’ve yelled would have stopped the two. Ed praised Oswald as he rolled his hips, burying himself deeper in his ass. Oswald stroked himself lazily before Ed took over. 

“I’m not gonna last, you feel so good-“ Ed warned. Oswald’s eyes opened and he pressed his finger to Ed’s lips. 

“I wanna finish with you,” Oswald mewled. He was close but needed something to send him over the edge, and Ed knew that Oswald needed a little more pain. Ed put his hands around Oswald’s hickey covered neck and pressed down. The lack of oxygen was just what Oswald needed, finishing with a sharp inhale as Ed removed his hands. Ed wasn’t too far behind, filling Oswald with his cum before falling onto Oswald’s heavily breathing body. The two breathed in harmony, not paying a bit of attention to Jim and how Harvey was in the apartment also. 

Harvey unlocked the handcuffs and Jim leapt to his feet. 

“I told you going after him while Nygma was gone was a bad idea, but you just had to play the hero.” Harvey reminded him. Jim walked to the counter and poured himself one of the cocktails Oswald had made. 

“Don’t remind me,”

~~

Ed stood in the bathroom of the roller rink, making sure his hair was perfect. He had met Gertrud before, but telling her that he was taking her precious son out of her home permanently was a different story. Oswald entered, dressed in his finest suit. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” 

Hand in hand the two walked into the restaurant. Oswald liked to spoil his mom, and Ed, so what better way to break the news than at a nice dinner. Gertrud sat at a table, dressed in her finest blue dress. Oswald kissed her hand before pulling her into a hug. 

They wined and dined. Gertrud shared embarrassing baby stories, and Ed shared some stories about work. Oswald touched his mother’s hand, his other hand on Ed’s thigh. 

“Miss Kapelput, your son is spectacular. I can’t imagine a world without him-“ he paused to make sure that Gertrud was understanding. She nodded and smiled, patting her sons hand. 

“-and as you know, we’ve been spending a lot of time together. I’ve never been so excited to wake up every morning, I love seeing his sleepy face. It also just happens that my apartment is equidistant from my job and the roller rink, so it makes sense for Oswald to move in with me.” He felt like he wasn’t breathing, waiting for her response. She set down her glass of wine. 

“My Oswald can’t leave home, he needs his mother.” She stated. Oswald sighed. 

“Mother, I will still come see you every day. You know I wouldn’t leave the home you’ve created for us unless I was certain that I’m making the right choice,” He chimed in before sipping his wine. 

“My handsome boy, I trust you.” She said softly. Oswald could’ve cried right then and there. He was so excited to start a life with Ed Nygma, the man he was proud to call his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely fan art that inspired this work was done by the tumblr account krandomroleplayer so go check out that beautiful piece of art!


End file.
